Synthetic resins including a polyethylene resin, a polypropylene resin, a polyvinyl chloride resin, an acryl resin, a phenol resin, etc. have been generally and widely used in daily lives. For example, compositions containing such synthetic resins have been widely used in plastic molded articles and interior/exterior parts of vehicles because of excellent moldability, impact resistance, chemical resistance, low specific gravity and low cost.
However, a sheet prepared from the synthetic resin may be environmentally unfavorable because it causes environmental pollution during its preparation process and it cannot be recycled after use. Further, a petroleum-based synthetic resin may be harmful to the environment and human body because it generates volatile organic compounds at high concentrations, which may generate secondary pollutants such as photochemical oxides through photochemical reactions in the atmosphere.
In the related art, Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0047113 discloses plastics prepared by using agricultural waste as a raw material to recycle waste resources and to reduce production cost, and a method for preparing the same. However, the produced plastics may have unsatisfactory mechanical properties.
In addition, Korean Patent Registration No. 091016 discloses a composition containing a polyolefin resin wherein ethylene and propylene are copolymerized. However, the environmental pollution problem may not be sufficiently solved because it contains common polyethylene and polyolefin resins.
Further, Korean Patent Publication No. 2009-0131843 discloses a polypropylene/soy protein composite material composition, a bio composite sheet using the same and a method for preparing the same. However, because soy protein may be used as it is, product quality may vary depending on the quality of the soy protein.
Accordingly, development of a new environmentally-friendly resin material that can replace the synthetic resin while reducing environmental pollution and emitting less volatile organic compounds, and an article using the same is necessary.